Drabbles of Fairy Tail
by Ms. K2
Summary: Hello! Welcome to my drabbles of Fairy Tail oneshots, with mostly Nalu, but other pairs as well! These will taken on different stories in the actual anime, and will have AU's as well! Enjoy my journey as I try to write better. Lemons included!
1. Chapter 1

**HONESTLY THIS IS A TEST LEMON BC I'VE NEVER WRITTEN ONE BEFORE DON'T MIND ME IF IT'S HORRIBLE.**

 **I think I'm gonna start a story where is just the drabbles of my mind, and it will include lemons so yeeeeeee**

 **have funnnnn**

 **i dont own ft c:**

* * *

The blonde marched down the pebbled path to her comfortable apartment. Her blonde hair flowing in the cool breeze in the night. She smiled warmly as she walked down the street with her dog-like celestial spirit with her. She whistled slightly as she walked up to her building and walked inside to her apartment. She smiled lazily as she sent Plue back to the spirit world. The celestial mage trudged herself over to her bathroom and stripped herself down. Looking at her figure in her mirror, her fingers traced over her porcelain skin.

The blonde had never really took time to look at herself in the mirror, as she was too afraid to really notice the details of her body. She feared once she noticed some small imperfection she would become more self-conscious than she already was. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned over her body and noticed a tiny beauty mark underneath her left breast. She looked at it and frowned.

While looking over her body she had also found some faint scars from her fights over the time she had been with the Guild. She wished desperately that they would go away. She wanted to feel pretty, and she always had been confident but when she saw the beauties at Fairy Tail, he confidence slowly drained. Especially when she saw them naked when they would go to public baths.

Lucy was always more jealous towards the younger take-over mage and her gorgeous looks. She had always loved Lisanna, it was hard not to, but when she found out Lisanna still loved the man Lucy was in love with, it made her feelings for Lisanna a little more spiteful.

Lucy shrugged off the feelings of jealousy that was plaguing her mind and stepped into the warm shower. As the water hit her skin and joints, Lucy felt relaxed and felt better the instant the liquid hit her skin. She had washed herself in her raspberry and vanilla washes and scrubbed her hair with her strawberry shampoo and conditioner and she stepped out naked while drying her hair.

As soon as the cold air hit her body she instantly regretted walking out naked. Her apartment was always fairly warm unless the window was open, and she always had it closed. So when it was open, a certain pink haired dragon slayer was in her room.

She halted in her place as she looked at her bed to see a snoring Natsu. She smiled softly as she continued to dry her hair and was very quiet to make sure not to wake him. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out some pink colored panties and black pajama shorts, along with a pink tank top. She walked over to her bed and crawled inside and was midway asleep until something started to wrap around her.

* * *

Natsu giggled at the thought of the celestial mage.

He walked down the cobblestone path that led to Lucy's house, her scent still fresh, and it drove Natsu insane.

The smell of vanilla, strawberries and raspberries combined made his senses go into overdrive and whenever he was too close the blonde female, a heated feeling pooled in his lower abdomen and to a more vulgar place as well.

Natsu had known from the beginning that Lucy was his mate, because how else was the love charm to break when Lucy saw him?

Love charms were known to never break unless you had seen your true love while it was still active, how Lucy didn't know this, Natsu had no clue. But Natsu did some studying because he was curious to why none of the other girls had come back to their senses when that fake Salamander tricked them.

And as the years passed Natsu could sense that whenever he was around Lucy, he never wanted any other male to be around her, even Romeo, though he was only fourteen.

Natsu hopped up onto Lucy's windowsill and opened it he crawled inside and sat on her bed. He could hear faint water splashes coming from Lucy's bathroom and figured she was taking a shower. He crawled into Lucy's bed and inhaled the smell emanating off of it, and his brain when haywire. His eyes turned a feral green, but soon flashed back to it's normal green as he got himself under control.

Natsu stripped his vest off and hung it over the head-board of the bed. He closed his eyes starting to pretend he was asleep as the door opened. His enhanced senses picked up the smell of Lucy and he heard her stop slightly, but then kept going as she headed towards her dresser. The dragon slayer opened his eyes and once again his eyes turned feral as he picked up the image of Lucy's naked figure.

Her ample breasts bounced every so slightly at every movement she made, she nipples slightly erect from cold that was being let in by the open window. She bent over slightly and Natsu took in the sight of her lower half of her body. His eyes grazed over her most private part and his member twitched painfully. Once Lucy had closed the dresser drawer he shut his eyes and shifted slightly in the bed.

He could feel her body sift into the bed, he backside towards him. He opened his eyes and Lucy's breaths started to slow down. He looked at Lucy's neck and stared at it contemplating something, and soon he made his decision and wrapped his arms around Lucy, one arm linked right beneath her mounds and one resting on her hip. He could Lucy tenses up but she wasn't freaking out so he kept doing was he was doing.

The dragonslayer moved closer to Lucy so his groin was touching her backside, but what made Lucy really tense up was the feeling of his soft lips in between the crook of her neck. He started to plant soft kissed onto Lucy's neck.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her spot, and not because she didn't like the fact he was doing this, no she loved that he was doing this, but a certain feeling in her core made her legs shift in hopes to calm the itching irritation, but sadly it had only made it worse. Lucy nibbled at her bottom lip as Natsu continued to plant kisses down her neck, biting ever so slightly.

Lucy had had enough of his teasing had turned around and smashed her lips against his, crawling over him so now she was straddling him. The dragon slayers hand traveled down to her waist and to her backside as his tongue traced Lucy's bottom lip. Lucy opened her mouth slightly and Natsu took this as a chance to slide his tongue into her cavern. Lucy flinched at the sudden action, but then adapted to it and tried to win dominance over him, but alas she failed and Natsu had flipped them over.

Natsu leg was now resting between Lucy's legs and his arms were pinned around Lucy, while Lucy's hands were messing with his pink fluffy hair. He let out an inhuman growl and Natsu started to sloppily plant kisses that lead down to her collarbone. His nipped at her porcelain flesh and left a purple-reddish mark in its place. Lucy let out a low moan as Natsu started to lift the pink tank top over her head.

Lucy's eyes opened wide when the pink tank top was slid off of her. Her heart clenched when the face of a tear jolt take-over mage popped up. How devastating would this be to tell her? That the person she was in love with was having a steamy makeout session with one of her best friends?

It took Lucy all her might to push the dragon slayer off and he stumbled backwards. Lucy's heart was trying to leap out of her chest. The feel of guilt ran through her mind and heart. She panted and wrapped her arms around her generous chest to cover he mounds.

"N-Natsu." her voice came out more hoarse than she wanted, Natsu sat up and crossed his legs with a concerned look.

"S-something wrong?" Lucy noticed his nervous stutter, and she looked up at his face, he was blushing.

"I... I don't want to do this." She choked out breathlessly. Natsu looked disappointed and sad.

"Why?" his voice was quiet and he looked like he was about to burst into tears. Lucy's heart clenched more at his face but continued to make sure the take-over mage was happy before her own happiness.

"Because I don't want to hurt Lisanna." she stated quietly. Natsu looked up at her with a pained expression, and she thought that maybe he started to think of the take-over mage. Natsu lunged to the window and jumped out of it, and Lucy heard the pattern of his feet run across the stone-steps.

She sighed heavily as her heart clenched with pain. She didn't want the love of her life to leave her half naked- but she had no choice if she wanted to spare Lisanna's feelings, and she'd do anything for that. She do that for anybody, whether it be even Evergreen who was in love with Natsu, she would make sure their feelings were considered over hers.

Lucy put back on her pink tank top and grabbed the pillow Natsu's head was lying on, and she smelt a faint scent of campfire and cinnamon. She clutched onto the pillow and drifted off into a sleepless sleep.

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up with the sun shinning on her face. She rubbed her eyes and slouched up on her bed. The sheet pooled in her lap and her mind retraced its steps to last night before she fell asleep. Her face instantly flushed a bright red and she rushed over to her dresser to dress herself. She put on a pair of nude panites and a pair of high-waisted black shorts, and she tied her belt around her waist, having her keys attached, as well as her whip. She grabbed a strapless bra the same color as her panties and put on a white halter top. She grabbed a pair of white sneakers and slipped them on and walked out the door.

She skipped down on the canal wall and rushed to the guild. Her stomach growling with every step she took. She felt guilt ridden to enter the guild today. The look on Natsu's face last night was devastating to see and she couldn't help but feel like she made the wrong choice pushing him away. Her heart sobbed at the thought of his pained expression.

Nonetheless, Lucy marched herself inside the guild and sat at the bar, ordering one of Mira's milkshakes. She sipped leisurely as glanced around the guild. Her eyes landed on Natsu talking to someone. Lisanna.

Lucy's eyes took a pained expression as the smile Natsu had on his face was indescribable, he looked so happy to be around her. Lisanna on the other hand looked kind of pained, and that's when Natsu embraced her in a hug. He whispered something into her and walked away, soon after that Natsu had left the guild and Lisanna was approached by the sythe mage of Fairy Tail, Bixlow.

Lucy smiled forcefully, thinking they made amends and that Natsu was giving her a chance. Lucy then went to the job board and took a handful of small jobs.

She went through the day helping people moving things and defeating creatures, and when she got home, she was tired as hell.

She rushed the bathroom and started running herself a bath and poured all the bath oils and scrubs she could find into the bath. She stepped into it and slid down and let out a moan as the water hit her sore body. Lucy tied her hair up and sunk further into the bathtub. She let out another moan as she complete submerged her body, still leaving her head afloat. Once the water started to get cooler she let it drain out and say her skin in the mirror.

She looked like she was glowing.

She opened the door in a towel and walked over to her dressed and dressed herself in black panties and pink pajama shorts followed by a large white t-shirt that was once Natsu's. She sighed as she moved her way to her bed and crawled under her comforter. She snuggled into her sheets and she started to toss and turn.

It wasn't until an hour she finally started to drift off to sleep but a creak in her windowsill kept her up. She jolted around to see Natsu leaning, shirtless, against the frame.

"I'm sorry."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat when he said those words. "I'm sorry I didn't consider Lisanna's feelings, and I feel like an ass for not but..." he paused, as if anticipating his choice of words. "She doesn't love me Luce."

Those words mean't everything to her. Though she felt selfish thinking that, she was extremely happy the silvette didn't love Natsu, because that meant...

"I'm all yours."

He jumped off the windowsill and tumbled onto Lucy, planting his lips onto hers. She embraced the kiss and started to kiss him back hungrily. His hands wrapped around Lucy's waist and brought her up on him, that way she was straddling him. She smiled as she kissed the pinkette and he did the same. Natsu's kisses became hungry and his tongue laced Lucy's bottom lip and she opened up her mouth so that his tongue plunged into her mouth. She flinched once more at the action and adapted to it.

His hands roamed over Lucy's body and they grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off her. Her breasts bounced as the white shirt was thrown to the side and onto the floor. Natsu picked Lucy up while her legs wrapped around him and he slammed her against the wall. Lucy let out a low moan as the dragon slayers mouth reached to her collarbone and then her mounds. His right hand traced circles over her nipple and his mouth covered the other, and his tongue swirled around it. Lucy let out moans and mewls as Natsu did this. Natsu then brought his face to her other breast and gave her the same treatment.

Natsu glared down at him her face flushed when she realized she was the only one getting naked. She then grabbed the hem of Natsu's black shirt and pulled it off over his head. She traced her fingers over his chiseled abs and Natsu continued the treatment on her breasts.

Natsu then began to move them back towards Lucy's bed where she closed the window and then Natsu dragged her back onto the bed, where his finger grabbed Lucy's shorts and burned them off.

"H-hey!" Lucy shrieked. "I liked those." she pouted.

"I'll buy you new ones he said as he traced kisses down her stomach.

"You don't have the money..." she mumbled, Natsu chuckled onto her stomach and Lucy let out a moan of pleasure at the feeling. His mouth reached just before her core and he bit the panties and burned them off as well.

"God dammit Natsu!" Lucy yelled. Natsu laughed again and Lucy shivered of his breath on her sex. He stared at her most private area and Lucy felt as if she needed to cover herself. Just as she started to move her hand down there Natsu grabbed her wrist and looked up at her with a serious expression.

"You are beautiful. You don't need to cover yourself." Natsu said. Lucy turned her head and blushed.

"Corny."

"I'm trying!" he pouted. He glared at her, and then his gazed shifted downwards. He looked at her sex and leaned deeper into. Lucy blushed harder and then a sudden jolt of pleasure was sent through her as Natsu plunged his tongue into her folds.

"Natsu~" she mewled as Natsu continued to motion. He grinned against her as he continued to lick her.

Natsu then moved his face away from her folds and his face was replaced by his hand. Lucy looked at him breathlessly and before she could say anything his hand was now touching her most private area and his mouth reverted back to her breasts. She let out a loud moans as her did this, and an even louder one as he moved one of his fingers inside her. He another one as started to slowly pump inside and out of her. She moaned with pleasure and Natsu laughed against her chest.

"Luce, you're too loud." he stated.

She blushed and looked away. "Sorry..."

He shook his head. "I like it." Lucy finally turn the color of Erza's hair in that moment, and instead of saying something sassy, a mewl of his name came out.

Natsu looked at her figure and his member twitched. Lucy looked away from him breathlessly but as soon as she heard his belt start to jingle the fire in her core allit even more. She looked at his as he stripped himself of his pants and boxers as his erect form stood straight up. Lucy looked at it nervously as Natsu crawled up to her. He gave her a passionate kiss and looked at her with concerning eyes. Lucy caught onto his concern and nodded. Natsu then took his shaft and shifted himself inside of Lucy.

She flinched at the given pain for her first time but it was soon replaced with pleasure as he slowly thrusted in and out of her. He let out a low growl as he thrusted himself inside of Lucy and the moans of his names from her was just building up to pure ecstasy. He continued the motion, and he knew he was doing a great job by the feeling of Lucy's nails bearing into his back.

Natsu started and leaned down onto Lucy's neck and started to give her loves bites everywhere. Lucy moaned repeatedly and her eyes shot open wide as the two both hit their climax at the same time. Natsu pulled himself out of Lucy and they both laid breathlessly in her bed.

"That was..."

"Amazing? Stupendous? Hot?"

Lucy shook her head at Natsu's suggestions. "Don't get too full of yourself." she said. She looked at him and sighed. "But yes."

Natsu gave her a childish grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her like a teddy bear.

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up and stood up to walk to the shower, but found it difficult because her organs were so sore from the night before. She took a hot shower and stepped out to put a red velvet v-crop top on. She grabbed a pair of high-waisted shorts and white sneaks. Wrapping her belt around her waist she woke up Natsu and fed him, got him dressed and they headed to the guild.

Once they got to the guild everyone was giving them funny eyes and Lucy knitted her brows.

"Bought time you got together!" Gray shouted from across the guild. Lucy blushed furiously.

"How do you know?!" She said, not trying to deny it. Gray only gestured to what would be his breast area if he was a woman, and his collarbone. Lucy looked down on herself and saw several purplish looking marks displayed for everyone to see.

"NATSU!" she shrieked.

* * *

 **This is most likely never going up but if it does and you like it thank my minecraft friends bc i do not have the guts without them**


	2. Snowy - incomplete

**Hi guys! Heres what I've been writing in class when I'm supposed to do work.**

 **The premise of this story is a select few, Levy, Lucy and her keys, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, and Jellal were all sent to our world. The rest of them have accepted the sad fact that they might not be able to see fairy tail or the ones they love again. All their Magics are Stable, except Lucy and Jellal. Jellal has gotten his under control, tho he does have outbursts, Lucy on the other hand, has displayed teleporting, the summon of spirits when not meant to, star light goop emitting from her hand and floating. She can't accept the fact her home, her best friends and Natsu are gone. She doesn't know if this world goes by slower or faster, like The celestial world, one day is 3 months in the Fiore world. They've been there for 2 years now.**

 **All of them have figured out ways to cope, except Lucy of course. Some are harmful, others are good.**

 **Juvia has picked up the habit of drowning her sorrows in alcohol. Jellal studies swordsmanship to get his mind off of it. Gajeel became a tattoo artist and Levy reads about the history of the world. Wendy (Don't get triggered) refuses to eat, and starves herself. (She's 15 years of age in this story)**

 **A/N 2: I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO ME TO CONTINUE THIS! i put it in this fic bc i haven't been posting in it**

* * *

She smiled softly at the ground. Her heart thumped rapidly as her cold body shook violently. A silent tear ran down her cheek. Her bright smile faltered as more and more warm tears ran down her frozen cheeks. The snow crunched under her as she fell to her knees. She could not contain her sobs anymore, and the choked screams poured out of her throat and into the silence that swallowed the snowy night. No one was around to hear her. No one was around to listen to her. To hear her hurt. Her pain. The forest, so wooded, around her didn't make a creak. The soft wind of the night brushed through her soft golden locks. She took her hand and wiped her flooded, coffee coloured, eyes. Her sobs died down as her vision blurred. She closed her soft doe like eyes and collapsed into the snow. And with one final breath, she vanished only to leave a dented spot in the snow.

Breathlessly, a man dressed in a black tux, who was looking like he was ready for a dinner or a fancy date, wild orange hair, and blue tinted glasses, ran to the indent in the snow. He was met with nothing but the wind howling in his ears. It left him saddened. His tall, well built body, slowly treaded out of the compact forest. And he himself, once he stepped outside of the forest, was gone in a golden like flash.

Through the forest, was a small cabin made out of dark, spruce wood. With three small rooms, and two baths an a half. Inside of the small cabin was a small, blue haired woman. The bluenette giggled furiously as she looked through her phone. Her small thumb brushing the screen up and down. Her giggling subsided as she set phone down and focused on the blonde in the center of her room. She does not know how the blonde managed to get there, but the bluenette knew who she was.

The bluenette panicked and shook with fear. She supported the blonde with her shoulder and carried her off with shaky hands. She carried her into a decorated room. A bed was smack in the middle of the back wall. It was a bright pink colour, with veils along the side. There was a closet to the left, and mirror perched on a dresser with makeup and jewelry scattered upon it. A white shaggy round rug in the center of the room

The bluenette carried the blonde towards the bed and grabbed some water, she wet a towel and laid it upon the blonde's head. She backed away as the blonde's breathing staggered, but then calmed down.

"Levy." a voice, deep and masculine, emerged from the silence. Levy turned around, to come eyes to chest with a man. She looked up worriedly and saw the man had orange hair.

"Loke." his name came out as a breathy whisper. "You scared me." She admitted. Loke smirked.

"Not the first time I've scared a woman." the cat like man said. "How did she get here?" he said, referring to the blonde on the bed. Levy turned to look at her and her expression saddened.

"I'm not sure." she said. "I was texting Gajeel on my phone and then I put my phone down, and Lucy just appeared."

"She's teleporting again." Loke frowned. "Her magic is unstable in such an unknown world."

Levy frowned at the Lucy. Her best friend...

"You don't think..." Levy started. "Is she having troubles because she won't accept the fact we could possibly never see fairy tail again?"

"Her depression might be the cause of her powers being whack." Loke said. "But I'm not sure." Levy had chills sent down her spine and a silent tear ran down her face.

"Where's Juvia?" Loke asked. Levy looked up at him. "I'm not sure, probably going on about 'Gray-Sama' at a bar or something." Levy frowned. Loke frowned as well.

"I'm going back to the celestial world, I'm probably taking a toll on her magic." Loke said, in another flash. He was gone, and Levy was left to worry about her blonde friend.

It's been two years now. Two, long years.

Levy will admit it, she misses the constant jealousy of Jet and Droy towards Gajeel. She misses Natsu's constant yelling, she misses Erza's constant sternness. She misses... She misses everything. The flowers, the proper use of magic, the stores, the easy jobs, the guilds, the people.

She truly misses Fairy tail.

Levy started to sob as she ran out of Lucy's room to check on Wendy.

Wendy, was 15 now. She was slightly taller, and had grown downstairs. But sadly for her, not upstairs. Levy creaked open the door to check on the skinny girl.

"Wendy?" she whispered. Wendy moaned as she the bright from the hall flooded into the her room. "You okay? Have you eaten?" Levy asked.

"..No." Wendy whispered. Levy frowned.

"Will you eat and apple for me please?" Levy asked politely. Wendy shook her head under the covers.

"No.. I'll eat tomorrow Levy. But thank you." her voice came out whiny, but soft. Levy sighed.

"Please, remember to eat Wendy." Levy pleaded. "Juvia will come home drunk, so be careful when she comes in here to sleep." Wendy nodded her head as Levy closed the door.

She walked out into the living room and to see Gajeel and Jellal talking and back from the store. Levy saw them talking, and how happy they were. Levy forced a smile at them as she walked into the kitchen to put away the groceries. Once she did. She grabbed onto the sink and let the tears she had been holding out. The door burst open, and a strange man with brown hair led another bluenette in. Gajeel angrily got up and grabbed Juvia by the arm, and gently pulled her inside, while slamming the door in the stranger's face.

Juvia's long curly blue hair was up in a bun and she was holding a bottle of beer. Levy cringed as the smell of alcohol hit her nose. Levy continued to let the tears pour out of her eyes. Lucy then emerged from the hallway and walked towards the kitchen, to see Levy crying. Lucy then rushed up to Levy and hugged her from the side.

"Levy, what's wrong?" Lucy whisper, her voice dry. Levy looked up at Lucy and sobbed into her shoulder. Everyone had heard her sobs then, and even Wendy came out of her room. Levy continued to sob, until she lifted her head.

"I want to go back to Fairy Tail!" She screamed. Her sobs drowned out any noise of any human in the house.

Juvia soon began to have silent tears fall down her face, as did Wendy. Lucy looked at Levy, and softly she whispered...

"So do I..."

* * *

A man in a dark ragged, cloak watched through the window of a cabin. His black locks fell out from under the hood. He watched the scene in silence, and now he was sure that wanted to leave. They wanted to go home. He frowned. But will the spell work?

He rushed away from the house and met the shine of a light. He followed towards the light and there was a campfire.

"Well?" A woman's voice spoke.

"It was so..." he started. "sad." he finished. The woman visibly swallowed. "Juvia was drunk..." He clenched his fists.

"And Jellal?" the woman asked.

"He was looking like he was trying to keep his pride, as Levy cried."

"We don't have time to talk about how sad this was." another male voice spoke.

"He's right." a second female voice said. "We need to open the portal before it's too late."

"Ultear.. Can't we just talk for a while?" a scratchy voice spoke. Ultear shook her cloaked head.

"We can talk about it when we get them back into our world. Now, we must open the portal." She said as she held out her hand. The man was the Scratchy voice placed his hand atop of hers as did everyone else, and they disappeared into the night.

* * *

The night was rough. Lucy woke up with a throbbing headache, from crying. She was sure Juvia's was worse, since she was drinking. She came out into the hallway, and the cold air hit her skin. She shivered as she crept towards the living room to see Jellal and Levy already awake. She crept quietly into the kitchen, and grabbed a cup of juice. She grabbed a book and she sat down next to Levy, and shared the blanket with her, which Levy was using.

Lucy sighed. She didn't know what to think. She thought she was the only one who wanted to go back home. Everyone was hiding it, everyone always seemed like they didn't want to go home. But the outburst with Levy, confirmed that her suspicions were untrue. Lucy opened her book and started reading. Harry potter was Truly and amazing series.

She dove into the book of fictional wizardry, dove to far to realize she started to float.

"Lucy!" Jella screamed.

"Uh oh.." Lucy said. "H-How do I stop it!?" She yelled.

"I'm.. I'm not sure!" Jellal yelled. A buzzing noise sounded as Lucy dropped her book.

"I-I think I'm about to teleport! Hopefully it's not far!" Lucy yelled. She was sure they woke up everybody in the house now, but before she could find out, she poofed.

Lucy found herself in a dark room. She looked around the black covered room to see snoring bodies. She realized she was still floating, and then suddenly, she was dropped to the ground. One of the bodies shifted in its sleep, while the other remained still. She stood up and looked around the room for a door. Finding one to the right, she quietly crept over to it. She creaked open the door and slipped outside.

She was now in a living room, with a couch and a tv. It seemed a little hotel-esque. Was someone renting this area? She heard soft music coming from the Living room and she mentally cursed herself. How stupid could she be. Why was her Magic acting up? She crept further into the room and looked past the wall on the right. She heard subtle talking and shook violently.

Suddenly, she backed up and bumped into something hard. It was fleshy too. She gulped.

"Who are-" The man gasped as he lept backwards. Lucy turned around. "Lucy?!" He shrieked. Lucy looked at the man. He was wearing a long sleeve button up, which was white, he had black jeans on and white socks. Lucy looked up at his face. He had black shaggy hair, he hair an earring on one of his ears and a scar over his face. Lucy's eyes widened at the face.

"Doranbolt?!" She yelled. "W-W-What are you doing in this world?!" She screamed.

"Trying to save you and your friends dammit!" He yelled back. The two voices that were collectively in the hallways came out into the light and saw the two mages yelling at each other, though one of the owners to the voices ran up and hugged the blonde.

"Lucy..." the voice sobbed. "Lucy. My little sister!" It was a females voice. Lucy was confused. Majorly. She struggled from the grip of the woman stranger and bumped back into Doranbolt. She turned around to see someone she thought she was never going to see.

A woman stood there, with pretty, cool brown eyes. Her glowing, red hair was longer then usual. She was a long, black coat over whatever outfit she was originally wearing. Lucy burst into tears as she ran up and hugged her.

"Erza!" She wailed. "I-I-I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried as Erza hugged her. The reunion was short lived, as Lucy started floating again, carrying Erza with her. Erza was shocked, but held onto Lucy. "Wait Erza! You hafta-"

"Luce!"

Lucy turned before she disappeared and the last sight she saw there, was a man, no longer a boy, with slightly longer, pink hair. Her was tanner, and slightly taller now. He was in pajamas, blue plaid pants, and white shirt. She saw that before she teleported once more.

Along with Erza.

"Erza!" Lucy yelled. "You should've let go!"

"No! I'm never letting you go!" Erza yelled as she hugged Lucy tightly. Erza opened her eyes. "Lucy.. Where are we?"

"The place I've been living in for about a year and a half now. Hold on I need to text them I'm back here." Lucy stated.

"Text?" Erza said. "And who do you mean." Erza asked. Then she looked at the phone is Lucy's hand and gasped. "What type of lacrima is that?!" Erza shouted. Lucy laughed.

"It's called a phone, like uh... Communication Lacrima." She stated. Erza was fascinated by it. While Lucy talked about the cellphone, Erza listened in eagerly. Minutes later, Levy, Gajeel and Jellal came bursting through the door. Levy first came in and rushed up to Lucy.

"Where did yo- ERZA?!" Levy screamed. Levy looked shocked, but most of all, she looked scared. "NO, no, no, no, no!" Levy said. "not you too! Dammit!"

"What do you mean Levy?" Erza asked. Levy looked up at her and sobbed.

"You're stuck here too!" Levy choked out. Erza let a soft giggle out.

"No I'm not, I brought people with me that know how to take me back. And we're taking you with us." Erza stated. She then looked up to see who had joined the room with Levy. She of course saw Gajeel, but she looked past him, and at Jellal. Electricity sparked between them and Erza ran up to Jellal and tackled him to the ground.


	3. Chances - incomplete

**This is a fanfiction I took down and rewrote, It's incomplete as well, please tell me if you would like me to finish it.**

* * *

In that split second, all the happiness was drained from her.

All the color she saw,

All the drops of respect,

The trust,

Gone.

She stumbled backwards at the sight, gripping the sink panting heavily.

Within that small moment, she witnessed everything. The memories, the happiness she had and created.

 _Middle school of of 2010. She entered the school sheepishly and gripped the brown leather bag in her hand tightly. Her little uniform that fit her a little too well. Hitting puberty was a disaster for her. Though she was always confident with her body, the blonde began to feel too fat for society. She continued to walk into the school as she slipped on her next pair of shoes and walked up several flights of stairs._

 _She dashed up as murmurs were heard around her of her body, only deeping her self-consciousness. She finally reached her classroom, D-6. She sighed as she put her head down, running in, only to bump into a taller figure. She fell on her backside, letting a 'oof' sound escape her lips. The person across from her could recover faster than she could, and looked at her shyly._

 _He stretched out his hand in front of her as she smiled softly. The girl looked up and took his slightly callous and rough hand. The boy had raven black hair that stuck downward, though slightly buzzed. He had deep blue eyes and eyes that drooped. Once he helped her up, the girl started to notice him undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. Lucy blushed intensely as he flung hirt shirt to the side and smiled smugly._

 _"I'm Gray." He smiled as he held out his hand._

 _"Lucy." she said timidly. She gripped his hand and he shook it rapidly, giving the blonde a small fright of him. Then, a girl came up from behind the black haired boy and tapped his shoulder. The girl had brown wavy hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She smirked at Gray as she whispered something in his ear._

 _"What?! I have- Gah!" Gray yelped as he looked down to see his shirt was missing and tossed onto the floor. Lucy looked at him and recoiled from when he dived onto the floor to get his shirt and straighten himself. Then Lucy looked away from him and her brown eyes landed on the previous brunette girl. She smiled as she held a bottle in her hand, taking a sip from it while making a slightly disgusted face. Then giggling._

 _"He has a stripping habit, something his guardian taught him to do for some reason." the girl stated. Lucy nodded nervously and the girl laughed at her. "I'm Cana. What's yer name blondie?" she asked._

 _"I'm Lucy," she said. "I just moved here."_

 _"I figured, never seen you in Magnolia before anyway." The girl stated, taking another sip from her bottle. "Anywho, the old man is my teacher so I'm sure he'll let you sit next to me, so at least you'll know someone." She stated, then with a wave of her arm, Lucy followed her sheepishly._

For a moment she let out a small smile, remembering meeting them like it was yesterday, and constantly thought that those two were going to get together, though she ended up terribly wrong.

"Lucy!" a voice said and her head Jerked up, the smile retreating as she saw a naked form. Her face morphed into anger as she stared at him.

"How dare you!?" she shouted.

 _"Did you get in?!" He asked eagerly, awaiting her answer. Lucy looked down sadly and shook her head. The black haired boys smile seemed to fade as he looked down. "Oh."_

 _Lucy then started to giggle crazily as she hugged him. "Of course I did! I got into Crocus Academy just like you!" She yelled. The black haired boy hugged her back as he started laughing with her. The two had just realized they had been accepted to Crocus Academy, a good school for smart kids. The two were now the age of fourteen, and moving into high-school._

 _"We just have to hope Cana and Levy get in." Lucy smiled hopefully. Gray scoffed._

 _"Of course Levy will get in, she's smart as hell!" Gray said with exasperation. "And Cana has Gildarts for a dad, I'm sure he can pull some strings seeing he works at the district instead of a boring old seventh grade classroom." Gray said. Lucy smiled and looked at him, happier then she could ever be._

 _"I'm really happy I bumped into you two years ago." She whispered, though Gray heard her._

 _"I am too." He said._

"Lucy, I'm sorry!" he yelled. "I can explain."

"Explain?!" She shrieked. "What is there to explain? I just caught you with another woman." She cried as tears started to flow down her cheeks. "You are indecent Gray Fullbuster!" She yelled at him, her arms flailing as she cried.

Moments of silence later, a girl walked out of her bedroom with blue hair and deep blue eyes. She looked at Lucy briefly and then looked away ashamed in herself. Lucy didn't take less then a minute to realize this girl was Juvia Locksar.

 _"Gray! Please notice Juvia!" a woman cried behind Lucy and Gray. The two were now leisurely holding hand, walking down the park. Gray groaned loudly as Lucy laughed at him. She punched him playfully on the shoulder._

 _"Be nice." She said as she giggled. Gray only rolled his eyes at her._

 _"I try but with her shouting 'Gray' everytime she sees me it's hard not be annoyed." He said. Lucy shook her head._

 _"She infatuated because you stood up for her that one day." Lucy countered, a smile on her face. "I'm proud of you." she said._

 _The two were now in their third year of highschool. Gray had encountered the small bluenette being bullied for the way she talked. She always talked in third person, making everyone label her as a freak, someone who had a speech disorder. That didn't sit quite well with Gray, so one day, he saw her being teased and pushed around by a group of guys with a couple girls. A creepy aura glowed around him as he beat up every single male in that group, while the girls scampered away._

 _Juvia was obsessed with him from there on out, and Lucy wasn't even the slightest bit of jealous, even when Juvia called her 'love rival' Lucy found it funny._

"No! I-It's not like that! She- I-" Gray stuttered on his words. He couldn't find the right thing to say, which made Lucy hurt even more.

"Gray, I want you out of this house." She demanded. "Now."

"Please, let me explain!" Gray pleaded. Lucy only glared down at him.

"Explain later you asshat, I don't want to see your face right now." She croaked.

Gray then picked up his clothes and put them on. He grabbed his keys and slowly walked out of the house. Once the doors closed, Lucy fell to her knees, she sobbed louder and louder, not able to hold in the tears any longer.

All the built up sadness in that moment, came pouring out. The blonde got up and moved to her bathroom to wash her face off, and that's when she collapsed again.

The pregnancy test she took was out in the open, and it was positive. She screamed in agony as she held her stomach.

* * *

A week after that day, Lucy had called Gray, asking for him to come over to talk. She brewed some coffee for her and had gotten Gray a frappuccino from her friend Mirajane's Coffee Shop. She awaited him eagerly and as soon as her mind landed on him, the front door opened, and there stood a man with the familar black hair. Though the only difference about his appearance is that he had stubble on his chin. Usually he would shave it.

Gray walked in carefully and sat down next to her, taking the cold drink on the table.

"Gray." she said calmly. "I don't know... If you saw this, but if you did, that just makes you more of a _scumbag._ " she spat out the last part, and Gray winced. Lucy had reached beside her and pulled out a stick like thing, something that looked a thermometer, then he soon realized it was a pregnancy test. He took is and looked at it and soon realized it was positive. His whole world seemed to collapse and be put back together. He looked up at Lucy with hopeful eyes.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean- Hey!" she yelped loudly as Gray had started to hug her as he laughed. Lucy's expression morphed into a small smile, but then quickly she remember she was angry at him and peeled him off. "Can I have your explanation now?" She asked. Gray nodded.

"Well..." Gray started, and the black haired man went on for an hour on how at work he wasn't feeling well, and since Lucy was busy he called Juvia to pick him up. The bluenette insisted she stay until he was feeling better, just incase something would have happened. But then the bluenette couldn't resist herself and laid one on him. Gray tried to resist but then the hurt expression on the bluenettes face crossed his mind, a similar expression to what she had that one day in the hall, and went with the flow.

Granted, Gray should have stopped, because no matter what, he should be thinking about Lucy and how he was dating her, even if it means to let another down. Lucy ultimately decided she was mad at the fact that he didn't break up with her first, but in a way she was sorta happy he didn't because now they were going to have a child.

But sadly, as the days went on from that point, they had split apart. They stayed together until one month after the child's birth, where the stress was both too much for them and it all ended in one huge fight. Though Lucy had forgiven Gray for the fight, and the other way around, they both still had their differences. Lucy felt the only reason they stayed friends is because they now had a small child along with them.

But as the days went by, Gray started to slowly fall in love with Juvia, and Lucy saw it happen. Her heart hurting every time she saw them together, which was a lot, given Magnolia was a small town.

Lucy then gave up on men until Levy tried to get her to date some people. First up was Loke, a orange haired man with stormy blue eyes. He always wore a tux and seemed always to look like a detective, which evidently, he was. Lucy went on several dates with him, until she had an outburst, storming home. Murmuring about him being too flirty.

Then next was Sting, a man suggested by her cousin Yukino. He had blonde hair that stuck out in an array of ways and had icy blue eyes. He always wore varsity jackets, and tight black skinny jeans. But ultimately, he was too cocky for Lucy and he then left her to be with Yukino's friend Minerva, who was cocky as well.

Next was a man named Lyon, who was suggested by Gray himself. The silvette was always too distracted when they went on dates, and he always seemed to talk about Gray and Juvia, which was too much for Lucy. Lucy had then learned that Gray tried to set them up to see if Lyon would stop obsessing over Juvia. Sadly that didn't work out, and Lucy was angry at Gray for trying such a thing.

Gray then suggested another person named Dan Straight, who was a kind guy. He would always shower Lucy with gifts, and Lucy didn't even have to ask. The blonde always felt slightly guilty that when he presented her a gift, she had nothing to give in return. Through the relationship, Dan started signs that he was obsessed with Lucy, and quite stalkerish, so Lucy ended that as quick as possible.

Today, Gray and her scarlet haired friend had suggested a man who worked in the army, and they refused to give her a name, and tonight she was going to meet him. She sauntered down the sidewalks of Magnolia, window shopping before she went to go work at Mira's coffee shop. Lucy smiled softly at the bakery Juvia worked at, to see a friend of her own, Lucy ran inside to greet her.

"Aquarius!" She shouted as she ran up to the counter. The blue haired girl looked at her and scoffed.

"Oh, it's just you, you spoiled brat." Lucy grinned at her rudeness, knowing that she still loved her no matter how much she would tease her.

"How are you?" Lucy asked. Aquarius shrugged.

"I'm fine, now scram kid, I've got work to do." She said with a wave of her hand, Lucy smiled and waved at her while Aquarius scoffed. Lucy continued to walk down the streets until a hand had grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alley way. Lucy had begun to panic as she flailed her limbs, in attempt to make the attacker let her go.

"Hi buttercup!" A familar voice said cheerily, Lucy opened her eyes as she came face to face with a man with maroon colored eyes, and the same colored hair. She bit his hand that was sitting over her mouth and he pulled his hand back.

"Let me go Dan." She gritted out. Dan laughed.

"Not gonna happen, buttercup." He said. "Why'd you break up with me?" he asked innocently.

"Because you're a stalker." She spat out. Dan frowned.

"That's not a tone I like to hear from you." He said menacingly. Lucy wanted to scream, but no sound came out. The way his voice sounded just now sent shivers down her spine and she wanted to cower.

"I'm meeting someone here." she fibbed. "If they don't see me, they'll know something happened."

Dan thought for a minute. "I know you're lying." he said. "You've never been good at lying."

"Let her go." a voice said. Lucy looked over to see a man in a white t-shirt and jeans. He held a leather jacket in his hand. Her eyes trailed over his body to see his muscles almost bulging out of this shirt. He looked like a man who you didn't want to mess with. Her eyes then traveled to his face, he had stunningly bright green eyes and... pink hair, that stuck out in different places. Her eyes looked pleadingly at the man.

"Who are you?" Dan gritted out.

"The man she's meeting with." the pinkette stated. He then walked up to him and grabbed the arm that was hold Lucy. Lucy's eye looked at the man's grip on his arm and thought that must feel painful.

Dan then let go, and started to swing his arm at the stranger, but failed as his one hand blocked it, and punched Dan instead. Dan fell to the ground, and the pinkette had a dangerous aura around him.

"Come on, I heard there's a good coffee shop just a block away, lets go walk to it?" He said, taking Lucy's hand and interlocking fingers. Lucy then nodded shyly as she decided to play along as they walked quickly out of the alley way, they walked in silence until they reached the coffee shop, which conveintly was where she worked at. They pulled up a seat and sat down, waiting for the things they both ordered.

"I'm Natsu." the pinkette finally said, breaking the silence between them. Lucy smiled at him.

"Lucy." she said. Natsu nodded his head.

"Crazy ex?" He asked. Lucy nodded sheepishly.

"Sorry you had to save me." she said. Natsu shook is head.

"It's no big deal." he said.

"Lucy!" a voice called, Lucy looked to see her drink was sitting on the counter along with Natsu's. She grabbed both of them and walked back over to where they were sitting.

"Are you from here?" She quizzed. Natsu shook his head.

"I'm from Hargeon Port." He said. Lucy perked up.

"Oh really? I used to live there until I moved here to Magnolia for middle school." she said laughing slightly. Natsu laughed along with her.

"Small world." he commented. Lucy hummed in response as she took a sip from her drink. Natsu then started to blab on how Hargeon had started to expand. Lucy started to silently wish she could have stayed in Hargeon. She listened to him ramble on for thirty minutes, hanging on every word. She felt like she could listen for hours.

Suddenly, a beeping noise emerged from Lucy's phone, giving her the reminded her shift were to start. "Sorry to end your story, but I gotta get to work." she said standing up. She then took a pen out of her bag and grabbed napkin, writing down her number. "I'd love to hear more of your stories next time we talk." she said, sliding the napkin to him. He smiled and took the napkin as he waved her off.

Lucy then heard a squealing noise come from behind her and found a silvette girl looking at her. Lucy smiled nervously as the question spilled out of Mirajanes plump lips. Lucy answered all of them, and by the end of it, she had kept saying she should date him, though Lucy thought shyly of it, and decided to keep to the deal she made with Erza and Gray and meet who they planned for her to meet.

After Lucy's shift she headed home to find her small, now three, year old child. Lucy picked her up and smiled. "Hi Layla."

"Hey Lucy, Erza told me you'll be going out later tonight, and I just wanna say that's okay and I'll keep watching the precious little angel." a voice said to the right of her. She looked over to see a female with caramel brown hair with dark brown eyes. Lucy smiled at Evergreen.

"Thank you Ever, do you want extra?" Lucy said as she set Layla down, reaching for her purse. Evergreen put a hand on her shoulder.

"No thank you Lucy, I'm fine." Evergreen assured. "But by the way, Levy texted me and said that I could help you get ready with her!" Ever said with excitement. Lucy chuckled nervously and shiver as the two fashionista's were going to get her ready.

Soon enough, Levy came over and pushed her inside Lucy's room. Layla followed as Evergreen walked inside as well and basically stripped Lucy in front of her own child. Lucy yelped as the two started to pull various shirts over her head and made her put various different pants on. They soon decided on a pale pink halter top, with black high-waisted skinny jeans, along with a matching black jacket just incase she got cold.

Levy then started to simultaneously drag Lucy out the door and drive her to a nearby bar called 'Fairy Tail'.

The bar was quite big, almost looking like a warehouse. There were tables and booths placed all around the building, and stage that sat in the back in the middle of the wall. Her eyes kept wandering around the building, and her eyes landed on a nearby pool table where she spotted Erza, Gray, Juvia, Cana and Jellal.

Jellal was Levy's brother, a blue haired man that had deep brown eyes and a red birthmark over his eye. He wore a Navy blue jacket atop of a black shirt and white jeans. Jellal was also engaged to Erza.

Erza was a red haired female who she met in her senior year at Crocus Academy. She had deep brown eyes like the rest of them and she always wore a navy blue skirt and flats to match, with a blouse and the same blue bowtie. She smiled as she walked up.

"Hey Lucy." Gray said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry about the last to guys I recommend." he said earnestly.

Lucy shook her head. "Don't worry 'bout it. Though I did have an interesting encounter with Dan today.." she said nervously.

"Oh, well, though flame- Natsu can be an idiot, I assure you he won't be like the last two." He said.

"Did you say Natsu?" she asked. Gray nodded. Lucy was astounded, wasn't that the name of the guy who helped her escaped Dan? Lucy passed it off as just a coincident and waited for said Natsu to show up.

A couple minutes passed by and he didn't show up. Gray groaned. "Leave it to flame brain to be late." He said.

"Oi! Popsicle stick! I'm here!" a familar voice said. Lucy turned around to see Natsu, a pink haired man with greens eyes, which, evidently, was the man she encountered today. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head.

The man's eyes landed on Lucy and he had the same reaction she did. When Gray said the girls name was Lucy, he thought it was just a coincidence. He walked up to her and looked at her with an astonished look.

"You're..."

"...Natsu?" she finished.

"Wait." Gray said. "Do you two know each other?" He asked surprisingly. Lucy nodded.

"The encounter I mentioned with Dan." Lucy started as she peeled her gaze away from Natsu. "Natsu here was kinda my savior." she finished. Natsu rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle. Gray sighed.

"Well that kinda ruins my whole mystery meeting idea." He said. "Anyway, drinks are on their way so you shouldn't have to wait too long until you can both get drunk outta yer minds." Gray said. Lucy rolled her eyes while Natsu seemed to agree at the idea of it. She glanced nervously at Natsu as her cheered up and down.

"So you're the party type?" She asked him. He chuckled.

"Nah, but it's just been a while since I've been at home so, why not?" he shrugged. Lucy giggled.


	4. Falling deep

It started out, with a simple beat of the heart.

It wasn't the feeling you get, when you are nervous over something. Like a school project you are patiently and anxiously waiting to get a grade on. Or a job interview, where you are eagerly waiting for the call to tell you, you got the job. Or not.

Nor was it a beat out of embarrassment. It wasn't the beat you get when you are embarrassed over something someone is taunting you for. Or how you had your lunch spilled on you in middle school. Or that time you accidentally sent a nude to your best friend.

It was out of love.

The kind of love you have when you know it's true. I could try to explain it, but my words would come out jumbled. You see, it started out with a beat when I met him.

There was a man. He had dark raven locks. With brown eyes almost as deep. He was taller then me, and that was an understatement. He always wore a chained pendant around his neck. He always woke up early to go on a run, and to exercise, giving him the body of a Calvin Klein model. Yes my heart did beat around him.

But it didn't start with him.

It started with a boy, though he was in his early twenties, he acted as if he was sixteen. He had deep forest colored eyes. He was taller then me, average height per say. He always wore a black v-line shirt, a scaled scarf, and burgundy colored pants. Sometimes he would changed it up, with a change of colors in his pants, or other accessories like a jacket, or a hat. He had a scar on his neck, and around his toned torso. He had pink spiky locks, that was unkempt, but kempt in its own way.

I used to think I was in love with the former mentioned man, he would shower me with gifts. I loved that about him, he was just perfect boyfriend material. Until I found out he wasn't perfect material for me. Though I can't remember how we separated, I do know that he's now deeply in love with a swim teacher. I couldn't be happier for them.

But once I met this Pink haired man, my sadness about the other left. This pinkette's name, was Natsu.

We met by accident. I was at the ice skating rink with my friend Levy, my Ex, who's name is Gray, and his fiance Juvia. Natsu crashed into me. I fell and got hurt, Levy and Gray picked a fight with him, but eventually, Natsu carried me, yes I mean CARRIED me off to the food court to rest myself. I got his number.

We became best friends for a year, then we dated for four. Were engaged for 5 months, then...

One day, he got in a car crash. He died on impact. I was left heartbroken.

Three years of grief, and now I'm here. Standing on the ledge of a tall, tall building.

I can't bare life without him anymore. I loved him, I still love him. In death do we part, they say.

I take a step, and I'm falling.

I'm coming, Natsu.

* * *

 **Short af drabble, have fun dying inside bc ik i did writing this**


End file.
